Twelve Christmas with Seth Clearwater
by lilytimes
Summary: Bella spends christmas over the years with Seth.


**Merry Christmas everyone.. I wrote this for my amazing Beta who has stuck by me all year, all mistakes are mine as she hasn't seen it just yet.**

Twelve Christmas with Seth Clearwater

Bella hummed lightly to the tune playing from the CD player behind her.

She never really had got into Christmas until she had come to Forks to live with Charlie, Renée was to flighty, it was Hanukkah one minute, then Christmas and at one stage she even throw them together and we celebrated them both in one year, it had been a complete disaster with the fire department being called, and Renee swearing off Hanukkah forever, her first Christmas in forks with Charlie had been heaps better with just the two of them, nothing had been burnt, and Bella felt like she belonged with her dad more then she did with her mom.

She felt like Forks might be her home after all.

.

Her first Christmas she enjoyed wasn't until after Edward had left she was celebrating Christmas with the pack as Charlie had been called into work, she hadn't felt like they had wanted her around until that Christmas, when little Seth Clearwater had sneakily given her her Christmas present from him, she had been sitting out of the front step watching the snow when he had sat down beside her.

"You're meant to be in there celebrating Christmas with us Bella" he had whispered.

Bella smiled up at him "I really needed some fresh air, someone needs to remember to never give Quil turkey ever again, and poor Emily will never be able to get the smell out of her house"

Seth chuckled lightly, his hand brushing hers lightly as he stated "I got you a Christmas present"

"I got you one to" Bella replied as she nudged him lightly "though if you want to be able to eat it yourself I suggest you open it when your alone"

Seth laughed as he placed a small blue box in her hands "then you should open this now"

Bella slowly untied the small blue bow on top of the box before slipping the lid off the top, her breath caught as she spotted the small silver charmed bracelet, the charms seemed to all be carved from wood, she smiled at the book and the wolf along with what she though was a heart and house. "Thank you" she whispered as she offered him the bracelet and her wrist.

As he clasped the dainty chain around her wrist Seth whispered back "it's for good luck at college"

Bella knew that Christmas that Seth would forever be her good luck charm.

Her second Christmas found her on the beach with the pack, drinking and dancing late into the night, as she spun in circles with Kim on the beach she reeled in the peace and quiet, and the calm that seemed to fall over her as she was surrounded by the pack, she didn't really want to return to finish her degree in medicine she wanted to stay here in La Push and dance in the sand forever.

"His staring at you" Kim giggled as she wrapped her arms around Bella.

"Who is?" Bella laughingly asked as she hugged Kim to her, swaying to the music.

"Seth" Kim whispered back, as she realised Bella to skip towards Jared and drag him up to dance with them.

Bella bit her lip as she watched Seth stand, his muscle seemed to ripple as he walked towards her, in the light of the bonfire she could count ever ab the boy had on him, and he seemed to have gone from the gangly boy into a man in her absence.

As he held out his hand for her to take, she nearly swooned at his deep rumble his voice had taken on in her absence "care to dance with me"

"Yes" she whispered breathlessly as she allowed him to pull her in close to his body, the beat pulsing through them made Bella's heart race as she tried and failed to not picture Seth complete naked pressed against her.

That Christmas Bella realised that thought Seth's birth age was sixteen he was defiantly not a boy anymore he was a fully grown man.

Her third Christmas was meant to be spent in La Push, that year they were all meant to be gathering at the Clearwaters and have Christmas dinner there, her and Charlie were meant to be spending the night at the Clearwaters before Bella joined her father and billy on a fishing trip, she was actually looking forward to spending time with her dad, she had been missing everyone terrible this year and wanted nothing more then to see them all, but the snow had ruined it for her a huge snow storm had blown in and blocked all the road so she was unable to make the four hour drive to spend the week with her family, this would be the first Christmas she would spend alone since she was a little kid and Renee had forgotten it was Christmas, even her antisocial room mate was spending Christmas with someone, Bella resigned herself to the fact that she would be curled up tomorrow under a blanket eating ice cream.

As a knock sounded on her dorm door, Bella was puzzled as to who it could have been.

"No one should spend Christmas alone"

Bella felt her knees weaken as she smiled up at Seth Clearwater, he had left his family and pack in La Push to spend the week with her, hugging him to her, she kissed him lightly on the cheek "thank you" she whispered as she let him into her room.

It wasn't until half a tub of ice cream later and a few trashy movies when she laid curled up with Seth, him snoring lightly that Bella had the courage to kiss him on the lips.

That Christmas Bella realised that Seth was her knight in shining armour.

Her fourth Christmas found her in the back of Seth Clearwater's truck, they had ended Christmas with a pack bonfire this year, and with all the older generation retiring it left the younger generation to party, she was in her last year at College and really needed to wind down after the stressful semester, she had just finished her last exam on the 23rd and driven down straight after it had finished in the evening, after spending hours on the road, exciting herself up at the fact that she was finally home in Forks she needed to get rid of some of her excess energy, and accepting a wine cooler from Leah had started out as a brilliant idea, that had ended up with her hands tangled in Seth's hair as he rid her of her jeans, there tongues twinning together as they tried to get as close to each other as they could, his talented fingers made quick work of her panties, as she hurriedly unbuttoned the clasp on his cut offs and shoved them down his thighs with her feet, he fitted between her legs his eyes starring into hers as he whispered "you sure about this?"

Bella had groaned in frustration and rubbed against him, his cock brushing her clit, causing her to shiver in delight "please" she groaned, encouraging him to relieve some of the tension that was building inside her. she still remembered the burn as she lost her virginity to Seth Clearwater, and the steady beating of their hearts as they moved together with a blanket of stars above them and a hand made quilt underneath them, they lay tangled together and silently basked in there afterglow.

As Seth kissed her bye that Christmas Bella realised she had left her heart in La Push.

Her fifth Christmas she was ready to kill Sam, he had scheduled Seth to run patrol all Christmas, Bella knew that Sam knew that Bella was really looking forward to seeing Seth, Seth had turned nineteen that year and Bella liked the idea that they were finally able to fool around without judgmental stares from the population of La Push and Forks, she had planned to spend the week holding Seth's hand and being wrapped up in a blanket with him in his newly brought house, to bad Sam was a cock blocker and she swore he would be getting coal for Christmas not the new hunting knife Bella was getting him this year. So instead of spending her Christmas lunch with her father and Sue Bella had passed a picnic lunched and headed for the boundary line, as she heavied the heavy basket of food out of the passenger side and started the trek into the dense forest, she made her way to the little clearing in the middle of the treaty line, she carefully laid down the picnic blanket she had brought before removing the containers of food for Seth, as soon as she had removed the lid on the chicken and took a piece out for herself to munch on she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, smiling Bella turned around and faced the sandy coloured wolf, Bella understood that Seth wasn't allowed to phase to human, so she would feed his wolf.

Kissing his giant nose Bella whispered "I couldn't wait til tonight so I decided I'll have lunch with the wolf" running her fingers along his ears she scratched them lightly "and then I can have the man for desert tonight" she whispered huskily.

Seth whimpered before nuzzling her lightly.

Releasing him, Bella grabbed the bowl of shredded chicken, and placed in front of the giant wolf, making sure to put some gravy on it for him, she grabbed her own chicken drum stick, dipping it into the gravy in Seth's bowl "no bones, so you don't choke."

Seth yipped before digging into the chicken, leaning against him Bella bit into hers as well.

That Christmas Bella realised she loved the wolf side of Seth as much as the human side of him.

Her sixth Christmas she was well and truly wrapped around Seth Clearwater, sweat slicked there bodies as Seth moved above her at a punishing pace, Christmas Dinner was held at Sam an Emily's that year and everything had been going fine until Paul had imprinted on Jacob's sister and in true Bella fashion she had worried about losing Seth to imprinting, they had only really went public with there new relationship that year, and Bella hadn't wanted to jinks it but as soon as Paul imprinted she had started to worry.

"What's wrong babe?" Seth asked as he entered Emily's kitchen where Bella was standing

"You're going to leave me one day"

Seth snorted lightly "don't be stupid Bella you know I'll never leave you"

"Really" she had whirled around to face him "how the fuck do you know? It takes one look and you'll be lost to me."

"I'll never be lost to you" Seth muttered as he tried to draw her into his arms.

"You can imprint any day Seth" Bella shouted as she pushed on his chest.

"I imprinted on you" Seth snapped, as he grabbed her arms, pulling her into his chest "the moment I locked eyes with you the day I meet you at the bonfire you were mine, I wanted you but I know the whole age thing and you going to college would stop us from being together, so I gave you a piece of me with the bracelet I gave you your first Christmas home, its why I spent Christmas with you at college when the snow was to heavy"

"Oh Seth" Bella whispered as she kissed him lightly, before opening her mouth to allow him to run his tongue along hers.

It had taken him six years to tell her, and her five minutes afterwards to lose her panties in Sam's kitchen.

That Christmas she realised that Seth was truly hers.

Her seventh Christmas Seth had kidnapped her early in the morning and made her ride him wolf back up the edge of the mountain, she normally enjoyed wolf back rides but as the snow blasted her cheeks she wished that they could be back at home in bed, riding a wolf in the snow was no fun at all, as he slowed down to a small clearing, the trees protecting the grass from the snow leaving a green blanket for them to rest on, sliding off her wolfs back, Bella waited for him to change back into his human form.

"Bella, I wanted to bring you up here so that we are alone, heaven knows the pack tends to hover around the kitchen when you cook and I wanted to be alone with you when I give you this" Seth had proclaimed as he gave Bella a badly wrapped box from the backpack he had made Bella carry.

Bella had been a bit disappointed when all that was inside the box was a pair of knee high boots, she loved Seth and she had thought that maybe after seeing Kim and Jared married that year that maybe he was finally going to ask her. "You brought me up here to give me a pair of boots?" Bella asked trying to hide the disappointment in her voice, the boots were gorgeous with there hand stitched seams and the butterfly pattern that ran up the outer side of the boots, she knew that whomever had made them on the reservation had taken a long time to stitch the skin together.

Seth just shook his head and dropped to his knee "no I brought you up here so you'll marry me."

"What" Bella shouted before shaking her head "I mean yes I'll marry you" Bella screamed as she lurched herself at him.

That Christmas Bella knew that she loved Seth unconditionally.

Her eighth Christmas found Bella happily watching her husband chopping wood in the early morning hours, his breath misted around him as he breathed out in the freeze morning air, his bare chest was glistening with sweat, as his muscles bunched to split the wood in half, licking her lips Bella felt arousal course through her. she could defiantly think of a few things she wanted to do to her husband as soon as he came in from chopping the wood, slipping on her dressing gown and the knee high boots her husband had brought her last Christmas she started to make breakfast for them both, this year Christmas was going to be held at Kim and Jared, they didn't need to be there until five so it left the newly weds the whole day to do as they wished.

Hearing the back door, Bella smiled lightly, waiting for the hot arms to wrap around her she frowned as they didn't come.

Turning around Bella looked to see where Seth was turning off the pan she went in search of her husband.

Seeing him sitting on there bed, she felt panic rise inside her "what is it?" she asked.

Grabbing her hands Seth pulled her around to stand in between her legs "it isn't anything bad" he assured her "I know we talked about children, and you said you wanted to wait a few years, you wanted to get your practice up and running on the reservation, and I want to finish my degree before we started a family."

He was rambling, Seth tended to always ramble when he was nervous "what is it?" Bella asked

"When I came in from patrol last night, I notice another heartbeat"

"Are you saying I'm pregnant?" Bella asked a huge smile breaking out on her face as she placed her hands on her stomach "Seth are we going to be parents?"

Seth nodded lightly, his eyes shinning with hope as he looked at her "your not angry?"

Bella laughed kissing him on the lips as she hugged him "your going to be a daddy" pulling away from him she added "not that I trust the wolf testing ability but I need to get a proper pregnancy test"

"There is one on the bathroom counter"

Bella beamed at him.

That Christmas Bella realised Seth was full of surprises

Her ninth Christmas Bella was awoke to a shrill scream, followed by a muffled groan, her three month old son had literally been brought into the world screaming and screamed every since, he had bad colic and only seemed to settle down when his father was holding him, Blake Daniel Clearwater was a bit of a handful but it was nothing his mother and father couldn't handle with the help of his dotting grand parents, Sue had said that around the four month mark Seth had stopped screaming as the Colic disappeared after that he was the perfect baby.

Bella couldn't wait for the next month she was exhausted, and she knew Seth wasn't fair any better what with his patrols, school and a newborn

Removing Seth's hand from her aching breast, she winced slightly at the squelch sound it made, her boobs had doubled in size and Seth loved it, to bad that they had only received the doctors ok to have sex that night and he had been able to play with them.

Grabbing her grizzling son, Bella slipped back into bed, and placed her son in front of her breast, as he latched on and started to suck Bella sighed as the pressure in her boob went down.

Seth hummed, his hand coming up to pull with her other boob, as he kissed her hip.

Removing his hand from her boob Bella stated "your son's feeding"

Seth groaned as he opened his eyes and squinted at there son "I'm sure he will share with his dad"

Bella snorted, as she removed Blake from her breast and patted him lightly on the back until he burped before moving him over to the other breast, he latched on hungrily.

"His really hungry this morning" Seth commented, as he rose up and kissed Bella's lips. Sliding across the bed, he placed Bella between his legs, his knees coming up to cacoon her on either side. "It's three in the morning"

"I know" Bella stated, as she leant her head back on Seth's chest, her eyes drooping slightly "I am so tired"

"If you doze off I'll put him in the basinet"

Bella snorted lightly "you meant you'll let him sleep on your chest"

"Exactly"

"Alright" Bella whispered as she closed her eyes to rest them for a while.

That Christmas Bella was thankful for Seth.

Her tenth Christmas Bella couldn't understand how exactly she was going to explain to Seth that they were pregnant again, he had been so busy with finishing off his electronics degree that they hadn't really had a lot of time together leading up to Christmas, and with him running patrol today, and Bella hosting the Christmas dinner this year she just couldn't comprehend the last time they had actually had sex. She had been busy at the hospital and then the health centre in La push and Blake running around the house getting into everything, she knew that they basically just passed out in the bed together of a night, she was certain they hadn't had sex in at least three months.

"Bella" Leah clicked her fingers in front of Bella's face "you were getting the turkey what's been taking so long"

"Sorry" Bella apologised as she grabbed the turkey out of the oven, making sure that it was secure on the plate before handing it over to Leah.

Leah eyed her before tipping her head on the side "you going to tell him?" she said as she indicated to Bella's stomach.

Scowling at her sister in law Bella snapped "I have no idea how it happened" breathing deeply she added "I'll be telling him this week if he didn't already hear the extra heartbeat."

Leah snorted before exiting the kitchen.

As she sat down beside Seth later that night, she sighed in exhaustion with Blake passed out happily in his bed, Bella was able to talk to her husband.

"so, we are going to have to build an extension on to the house add at least another three bedrooms and another bathroom, we could put a bathroom on to our room to if you want" Seth stated

"Why?" Bella frowned "isn't the three bedrooms we have enough, and our bathroom is plenty big enough for us"

Seth smirked at her as he stated "twins"

"How did you know I was pregnant?" Bella asked, as she tried to ignore the fact that Seth had told her they were having twins.

"Leah told me when you were putting Blake down" he stated with a raised eyebrow.

"I still don't know how it happened" she muttered.

"Baby, I'm a wolf" Seth stated as he grinned down at her "we have like super sperm."

"I was asleep wasn't I" Bella remarked dryly

Seth shrugged "most likely"

Bella realised that Christmas that Seth was a bit of a sneak.

Her eleventh Christmas started with a bang and had ended with fireworks, as Seth bite into her neck, his large hands holding fistfuls of her hips as he pounded into her from behind, Bella know that she was going to have bruises later, she just didn't want her husband to stop his amazing pace.

"Oh god fuck" Bella shouted as she climaxed around Seth, with a grunt Seth finished inside her.

"Merry Christmas" Seth chuckled as he removed himself from her, collapsing beside her on the bed, and pulling her to rest beside her, panting lightly Seth kissed the tip of her nose. "I think I like the fact that the twins are on a better feeding schedule then Blake was."

"only so you can have sex" Bella poked him in the ribs, her hand going down to remove the condom, as her hands wrapped around his half hard member, she knew they would be going for round two sooner then later, taking the condom off Seth she realised that the end had a tear in it. "Fuck"

"What?" Seth asked as he sat up his lips nuzzling her ear "It happens every time you're near me" his tongue traced the shell of her ear as he added "especially when your naked"

Bella rolled her eyes at Seth "the condom broke"

Seth shrugged "its not a big deal Bells" pulling the condom out of her hand and throwing it in the trash can he snuggled her into his side "it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have another baby"

"The twins are only five months old." Bella pointed out.

"If were pregnant" Seth stated, as he kissed her "the baby will be cherished like its brothers."

"You wouldn't mind"

"I would be over the moon" Seth stated, rolling over on top of Bella Seth stated "we have another hour before Blake wakes up how about we getting making another baby."

That Christmas Bella realised she couldn't wait to have more babies with Seth.

Her twelfth Christmas found Bella spying on her boys as they were in the lounge room, she was six months pregnant, and this pregnancy had been completely different from Blake and then her pregnancy with Harry and Dominic, she had morning sickness the day Seth had managed to impregnate her, she had the worst mood swing and was prone to bouts of fatigue at random hours of the day.

She had been down for a nap and had woken up wandering why her house was so quiet, upon going to investigate she had found her husband happily snoring in front of the fire the twins curls up under each arm and Blake was asleep on top of Seth like he use to be when he was a baby.

Walking into the kitchen Bella grabbed her camera, quickly snapping half a dozen photos of her boys she grabbed the phone and dialled Sue's house.

"Hello"

"Hi sue its Bella, we wont be able to make it to dinner tonight" Bella whispered

"Is something wrong?" Sue asked, her voice taking on an alarmed tone "do you need me to come over?"

"no, no" Bella assured "everything's fine, the boys are asleep, and with Seth's extra patrols, work, the boys, and taking care of me I figured I would let them sleep"

"Make sure you take a photo for me, and I'll send one of the boys over with some food for you lot later."

"Thanks Sue" Bella whispered as she hung up the phone.

Walking back to the lounge Bella lay down beside her husband, brushing Dominic's curls she rested her head on Seth's bicep.

That Christmas Bella wouldn't give anything to stay where she was forever.

This years Christmas found Bella in the forks Supermarket buying the last of the food items they needed to make Christmas dinner, one hand holding the trolley that her sixth month old daughter was in the other had a tight hold on her four year old son, she was suddenly very thankful that Seth had taken the twins to work with him today.

Checking her watch she frowned as she realised Seth was five minutes late, they tended to do the grocery shop together so that everything was gotten, and Bella wasn't overly stressed with taking her boys shopping.

"Come on Blake you can help mummy and Mary pick out oranges while we wait for Daddy and the twins."

As they rounded the fruit aisle Bella froze, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, she felt like someone was watching her, gripping her son's hand she tugged him into her body, before scooping him up, keeping a tight hold on her children Bella hoped her husband would find her soon.

Letting Blake pick the riper banana's Bella scanned the area, as her eyes locked with a pair of gold orbs, she felt her heart stutter.

"Edward, Alice" Bella whispered, she couldn't help but keep her eyes trained on the beautiful people across from her.

"Mummy" Blake whined as he tugged on his mother's hand.

Snapping her eyes away from the vampires she placed the bananas back on the pile, grabbing her handbag and Mary out of the carrier, she grabbed her son in the other arm.

Moving as quickly as she could she exited the supermarket, and headed to her car, she needed to get away from the Cullens.

She needed Seth.

"Bella" Alice shouted as she caught up to her at Bella's car.

Placing Blake in the car and give him his sister, Bella turned to face the Cullens "What are you doing here?"

"Bella we missed you" Alice stated as she moved to hug Bella. "We came back for you, so we can be a family"

Bella throw up her hands and stopped Alice from approaching her "I have a family" Bella hissed "and it isn't you, you can't come back after twelve years and expect that I haven't moved on, I have a family, I have children, I'm a doctor" she snapped.

"Bella, none of that matters" Edward stated "I've come back love we can be together again"

"Like fuck you are"

Bella breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted Seth, walking towards them Brady and Collin on either side of him.

Welcoming Seth's tight embrace, he grazed his lips across her forehead "where are the twins?" Bella asked.

"They are with Hannah" Seth mumbled, as his eyes took in Bella's form and Blake and Mary's in the car.

"What are you doing here Cullen?" Seth demanded

"We came to talk to Bella mutt in private" Edward snapped "but seeing as the house in Forks is empty and she seemed to always be on the reservation we followed her here"

"What did you want to talk to my wife about?" Seth snapped

"Your wife" Edward asked his face crumpling into pain "you didn't wait for me?"

"Of course I didn't" Bella snapped "I fall in love with Seth instead" eyeing him she added "and we have sex everyday"

Edward winced in pain "Bella" he whined "I've come back for you"

"And I'm not interested" Bella snapped back, her anger rising "I love Seth, I want you gone, and to never come back to Forks, I don't want my boys phasing"

"If that is what you want, I will eave just remember I will always love you" Edward whispered before he was gone.

Sagging in relief Bella hugged Seth.

"You're alright baby" Seth muttered.

Bella nodded, before pulling away and scooping up Mary, rocking her to her breast, she hugged Blake to her.

Seeing her distress Blake hugged his mother tightly in return. "Can we please just go home?"

Seth nodded his head, helping Bella and the children into the car, before jogging back to the other car where Hannah Collin's imprint sat with the twins, grabbing the twins he jogged back and buckled them both into Bella's van, before grabbing the keys and leaving the supermarket.

After Dinner that night as Bella hummed lightly to the tune playing from the CD player behind her, her hips gently swaying to the beat.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Seth kissed her collar bone lightly. "What has you in a good mood?"

"This will be our thirteenth Christmas together"

"Yeah?" Seth asked, he leant back slightly before nodding his head "if you count it from when I gave you that bracelet"

"I love my bracelet" Bella stated, spinning around she wrapped her hands around Seth's neck "and I love you"

"Can I ask you something?" Seth asked

"You just did?" she jested

Rolling his eyes Seth asked "if I hadn't of came and seen you that Christmas when you were stuck in the snow storm and Cullen had come back would you have picked him"

Bella shook her head "no." kissing him lightly she stated "I think I fell in love with you when you gave me that bracelet"

"Really?" Seth asked.

"I would rather grow old with you then live for eternity in a palace with Edward." Kissing him, Bella squealed as Seth scooped her up and placed her on the kitchen bench.

That Christmas Bella knew that her and Seth had a lifetime ahead of them and there was nothing that was going to get in there way of there happily ever after.


End file.
